Begin Again
by DrAutumn123
Summary: Human AU set to Taylor Swift's Begin Again. Blitz and Hearth meet for coffee and Hearth feels the broken pieces of his heart begin to heal. A/N: Song belongs to Taylor, though I did change some of the lyrics to fit two these two characters. Just a couple of words cause I wanted the song to stay the same because it really fits these beautiful characters.


**A/N: This is a human AU set to Taylor Swift's** _ **Begin Again**_ **. I'm changing lyrics to match the story a little bit, but it's HER song. I'm using it because it fits Hearthstone so well. I also won't be using all the lyrics. As for the human part, it's not going to change anything about their characters and I only mention it because it's how I see this story going in my mind and I want it to come across clearly, because it does involve a different timeline than the books, inasmuch as Blitz saving Hearth's life and them living together, etc. Instead of all that, they're meeting and going on a date (like in the song) and the rest of the story is revealed through flashbacks. Enjoy!**

 _ **Take a deep breath in the mirror, he didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do**_

Hearth looked himself over in the mirror, staring at his black boots. His father hated how he always wore black, and he especially hated Hearth's boots that made him a couple of inches taller.

"You're already too damn tall, boy. Take those fucking things off." He'd make Hearth walk around barefooted if it meant making him just a little shorter. Since he'd moved out, he'd relished in wearing his heeled boots, but now he was worried about them. Squaring his shoulders, he turned away from the mirror and gave himself a little pep talk. _It doesn't matter, Hearthstone, you're going to be sitting anyway. What will he care about your shoes?_

 _ **Turn the lock and put my headphones on. He always said he didn't get this song, but I do.**_

Hearth settled the head buds into his useless ears, the cord plugged into his phone but not doing anything. He wore them so people would leave him alone and he wouldn't have to explain to people that he couldn't hear them anyway. Everyone just took for granted that he had music on and was ignoring them. It made walking down the street a bit easier and it gave him a small bit of comfort. Of course, his father had hated this idea.

"Oh no, boy. You're fucking useless and I want people to know it. That way you don't disappoint people when they find out how fucking useless you are. You aren't fooling anyone anyway."

Hearth sighed at the memory. It had been eight months since he moved out, but his father's words still echoed in his head. Of course, his father had refused to learn ASL when Hearth was born, so he screamed everything thinking that somehow, if he screamed loud enough, Hearth would hear him. But Hearth never heard anything. Hearth got lost in his thoughts and forgot to be nervous until he realized that he was standing outside his destination, staring in the window. He pulled the headsets out of his ears and shoved them in his pocket. _Why did I even come? He's not gonna be here._ Hearth took a deep breath and entered the coffee shop, his eyes skimming the room for the man he was supposed to be meeting. His eyes locked in on him and Hearth couldn't believe he was actually here.

 _ **Walked in expecting you'd be late but you got here early and you stand and wait, I walk to you.**_

He was here, just like he said he was going to be. He motioned for Hearth to come over, smiling widely, and Hearth didn't even feel his feet move towards the man, but all of a sudden he was upon him. Hearth towered over the shorter man, but he smiled up at him like he was the sun. Hearth felt his heart skip a beat. The man pulled out a chair and motioned for Hearth to sit, and when Hearth did (feeling numb) he sat across from him, still smiling.

 _ **You pull my chair out and help me in, and you don't know how nice that is, but I do. I do.**_

The shorter man was impeccably dressed, just like the last time they'd met. His dark skin was glowing in the soft light of the coffee shop and his long black hair was pulled back in a half ponytail. His beard was neatly trimmed to perfection and underneath it, his gorgeous lips were moving. He was talking to Hearth and he had missed it staring at him. Hearth blushed darkly and tried to pay attention to what the man was mouthing.

"I'm Blitz, in case you don't remember. You were pretty out there last time. Anyway, would you like some coffee? I prefer tea myself, but I'll get you anything you want." Blitz was signing as he spoke and Hearth couldn't help but feel shocked. He knew Blitz knew ASL from the last time they met, but still, no one ever signed at him. It was always yelling or writing down words. Hearth signed back _Tea is fine, thank you._

They sipped their tea for a moment before Blitz continued to talk.

"Are you feeling better today, Hearth?" He asked. Hearth didn't know how to answer, because no one ever asked him how he was. But Blitz had good cause. The last time he'd seen the taller man he'd been half dead on the sidewalk. Blitz had rushed him to the hospital and stayed with him for three days while he was in a coma. Hearth had been ambushed by muggers that he didn't hear coming and they'd beaten him pretty badly. That'd been a week ago. Blitz had stayed at the hospital as long as he could before he had to get back to his store, but he made sure that he set a date to meet up with Hearth after he got out of the hospital.

 _I'm much better, thank you. And thank you for saving my life too. I never actually told you how grateful I am._ Blitz began to laugh.

 _ **You throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did.**_

"It's no problem buddy. Seriously, it's not like I was gonna leave you in that ditch! You're too pretty for that." Hearthstone flushed and Blitz's eyes twinkled. He looked at Hearth like he was starving and Hearth was his next meal. Hearth didn't know how to feel about that, but his heart did. It skipped a beat.

 _ **I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again.**_

He and Blitz spent hours in the cafe, drinking tea and eventually eating sandwiches, and talking. Talking about anything and everything. Hearth was impressed by Blitz's signing skills and Blitz explained that he had a knack for languages. He blushed when he mentioned he'd only learned signing after the doctor told him that Hearth was deaf, after a MRI in the hospital when Hearth was unconscious.

 _It took you a week to learn a language?_ Hearth asked incredulously. He didn't show his shock at the fact Blitz had learned it just for him. He didn't really know how to process that.

"I have an eidetic memory, and I just watched some videos and read a few books. It's not a huge deal." But Blitz was blushing at Hearth's amazement. He loved that he had made the man so happy. They shifted the conversation to music and soon it was Blitz who was incredulous.

 _ **You said you never met anyone who had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do.**_

"James Taylor? Really?" Blitz asked. Hearth shrugged. _I like the lyrics and if I turn it up real loud I can feel it. It's soothing._ Blitz couldn't believe the man in front of him, wearing a leather jacket and black skinny jeans and combat boots, listened to James Taylor.

"That's really great, Hearth." Blitz sipped his tea and stared at Hearth over the top of the mug, amazed by him. Hearth pretended to be oblivious to his obvious affection for him, but Blitz could see every time the pale man blushed. Blitz was proud to say it was a lot.

Blitz told him stories about his clothing store, and his time in school as an aspiring fashion designer excitedly. He talked about how hard it was to get through school and open his shop, being surprisingly honest with Hearth. He was so open and animated as he talked about his passion. Hearth was a little more reserved as he talked about his passion for languages, especially written languages and translation, but Blitz was encouraging and asked all kinds of questions. Eventually, Hearth told Blitz that he had gotten into them as an outlet for his deafness. That reading languages made him feel more connected to people and their words. Blitz thought that was beautiful, but Hearth was reserved about his passion, and for good reason.

 _ **We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do.**_

Hearth remembered the first time he had tried to talk to his dad about his passion for languages. He brought it up by mentioning the old Norse Runes his father had in his study, and how he had learned what they all meant.

"You think that's gonna make you any less useless, boy? Reading dead languages. Anyone can learn to read them. Anyone normal can learn to speak them but you can't even speak one language. Go away."

Blitzen thought it was fascinating and he made Hearth draw some symbols for him and explain what they meant. Hearth drew _pethro_ , the empty cup, and explained its meaning, before shyly adding that it was his favorite because he felt like that. Blitz looked at him oddly, but when Hearth tried to switch the subject, he let him. Hearth didn't notice Blitz take the napkin the symbol was drawn on and slip it into his pocket. Before long they were kicked out of the cafe so they could close, but Hearth and Blitz still didn't part ways.

Blitz linked his arm through Hearth's lightly so they could both still sign, but enough to keep them close together. Their hips brushed as they walked down the street and both Hearth and Blitz loved the sensation. Blitz offered to walk Hearth home, and Hearth accepted graciously. He felt so close to Blitz already and he felt like he could really be open with him. He started to bring up his father because he wanted Blitz to know why he was so reserved. Blitz deserved to know everything. Blitz must have sensed an uncomfortable conversation coming up because he quickly began to talk about his family and the upcoming holiday.

 _ **And we walk down the block to my house and I almost brought him up, but you start to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas and I want to talk about that and for the first time, what's past is past.**_

Blitz talking about his family distracted Hearth. He decided that whatever he wanted to tell Blitz about his past could wait. Blitz was the only thing that mattered now. Hearth watched Blitz talk about his family and how crazy the holidays were and instead of finding himself wishing his family was like that, he found himself simply laughing and wishing he was a part of it.

"And you know they never supported me going into fashion design but oh boy are they gonna get an earful at Christmas. I opened my shop this year and I'm already making hand over fist profit. I missed Thanksgiving last week to be with you but Christmas is gonna be sweet." Hearth felt guilty that Blitz missed Thanksgiving because of him but Blitz waved off his statement about it.

"No worries, buddy. I got plenty of time to rub it in their faces. It's gonna be hilarious." Blitz paused and looked up at Hearth excitedly.

"You should come!" He exclaimed. "You'd love it. There's so much food and we watch Christmas movies and there's plenty of room and-" Blitz cut himself off, blushing deeply.

"Sorry, Hearth. I got carried away. I mean we've only been on one date and I'm asking you to meet my family. That wasn't cool of me. I'm sorry." He had stopped walking and pulled Hearth to a stop. His eyes conveyed his guilt and he was cringing at the thought that he had made Hearth uncomfortable. Hearth was anything but though. He felt honored that Blitz wanted him to meet his family, and touched that Blitz was so worried about his feelings and making sure he was comfortable. Hearth reached out and hesitantly touched Blitzen's face.

 _I would love to come and watch you rub your success in your families faces._ He signed. Blitz laughed brokenly in relief.

"Maybe we can hang out a bit between now and then too?" He asked shyly. Hearth blushed and nodded, a bit too fast. Blitz's face burst into a grin and he threw his arms around Hearth's neck. He was standing on his tiptoes and he angled his head up just enough that Hearth could bend down and press his lips to his if he wanted to. Blitz didn't force it, but left it up to Hearth as he stared up at the taller man's beautiful grey eyes. Hearth didn't even hesitate.

 _ **I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again.**_


End file.
